


Growing up Hammond

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Childhood, Children, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grandmothers, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Parents, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots about Douglas and TJ's lived growing up. Will take place at different ages and times in their lives including before and during their time at the Governor's Mansion and then at the White House. Prompts Welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Months Old

Elaine awoke with a start and lied in the dark for a moment, trying to determine what woke her. Her question was answered when a sharp cry pierced the air from the other side of the room. Elaine glanced over at her husband who continued to snore awake and rolled out of bed. She crossed the room and walked over to one of the cots.

"Shhh, shush now," she said gently, lifting Douglas into her arms. She rocked the two month old gently, smiling as he stopped crying and stared up at her with wide, wet eyes.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" she said quietly and he whimpered slightly. She glanced down into the other cot and was greeted by another pair of wide eyes staring back at her as her other son laid there quietly.

"You're awake too?" she cooed as Thomas waved his arms, "Did your brother wake you?" She sank down into the rocked chair between the two cots. Holding Douglas tightly as he fed, she used her other hand to trace circles on Tommy's stomach to keep him calm.

"You hungry too?" she asked and he gurgled happily. She smiled and looked down at Douglas, lifting him gently so he rested against her shoulder. She began patting his back gently just as Bud sat up in bed.

"Everything alright Sugar?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she replied, "Douglas was hungry. I just need to change him and then feed Tommy."

"You take care of TJ," Bud said, getting out of bed, "I'll take Dougie." He lifted his son out of her arms and she picked Tommy up out of his basket. Elaine fed and changed him and then sat next to her husband on their bed. Bud was gently rocking Douglas as the child blinked sleepily up at his parents. Elaine looked down at TJ and saw his eyes sliding closed as he turned slightly and snuggled closer to her.

"It's been two months and it's still hard to believe they're real," Elaine said gently.

"You'll still be saying that when they're thirty," Bud said and she smiled.

"Probably," Elaine nodded, "Except then it will probably be because they did something stupid and I can't believe they're related to us." Bud chuckled quietly as they continued to stare down at their two sleeping sons.

"Come on," he said, "We both need to get some sleep and God knows these two'll be up bright and early." They stood and placed the boys in their cots before climbing into their own bed. Bud wrapped his arms around his wife as the pair drifted off to sleep, both wondering what their lives would be like when the boys were thirty.


	2. First Steps

**Douglas:**

Elaine was sitting on the floor of Douglas and TJ's room of the Governor's Mansion watching as her two sons played. Bud was busy working and she was enjoying spending time with her ten month old twins.

The two boys were crawling around the pile of foam blocks they were playing with. Douglas picked one up and threw it in the air, watching as it bounced away. Douglas stared at it for a moment before looking confused at his mother.

"Now what are you going to do?" Elaine laughed and Douglas made an indignant noise. Elaine laughed again and was about to get up and retrieve the block when something stopped her.

Douglas was sitting up on his hands and knees and began pushing his hands against the ground. Elaine crouched down again and watched as Douglas pushed himself up. He wobbled for a moment before putting one foot ahead.

"Come on sweetheart," Elaine encouraged, watching as the baby took a few more shaky steps before he fell.

"Good boy Dougie!" Elaine cried happily, standing and reaching over to scoop her son into her arms. The little boy clapped delightedly at the attention and Elaine walked over to where TJ was sitting and watching his mother and brother.

"Did you see that Tommy? Your brother walked!" Elaine said and TJ shrieked happily as Elaine lifted him into her arms too.

"Now what is going on in here?" a voice asked behind them and Elaine turned to see Bud standing in the doorway.

"Dougie walked!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he said in shock, walking over to his family.

"Yeah, he just stood and took a few steps! All on his own!" Elaine said happily as Bud lifted Douglas into his arms.

"Did you walk?" he said, "Good boy Dougie!"

"I'll make sure to record it next time if you're not here," Elaine said, "Speaking of, I thought you had a lot of work to do?"

"I did," Bud nodded, "But the benefit of being in the governor's mansion is having an entire group of people who can take care of things for one night. So, barring any major, end of the world things, I am free for the rest of the evening. And right on time too, by the sounds of it." Elaine smiled widely at him and then looked at the boys.

"Well then we should celebrate now that one of them is walking," Elaine said, kissing TJ's cheek. Both boys gurgled happily and Elaine and Bud laughed as they walked out of the room.

**TJ:**

They say when you have twins that when one does something the other will soon follow. However, that was apparently not the case for the Hammond boys. It had been almost two months since Douglas had taken his first steps and he had only been getting better. But TJ had yet to take his first steps.

"Thanks for watching them today," Elaine said breathlessly, setting the boys down on the floor of her mother's house.

"It's not a problem," Margaret said, "The boys and I are going to have a great time, aren't we you two?"

"Alright," Elaine smiled at the boys who were staring up at her, "I should be back by eight, assuming this thing doesn't take all night."

"If you're not here by nine I'll assume it is going to take all night and the boys can just spend the night here," Margaret said, "Now go on. Get going before the boys start to miss you too much." Elaine left and Margaret turned back to her grandsons.

"Now that she's gone, what sort of trouble should we get up to?" she said. Douglas gripped the couch and pulled himself up while TJ just rocked back and forth on his hands and knees.

"Still not walking huh?" Margaret sat on the couch next to where Douglas was standing and she lifted TJ onto her lap, "You can't crawl around for the rest of your life. Though I suppose if your dad becomes the president he could just hire people to carry you." The boys stared up at her blankly and she laughed.

"Alright, you two play in here," she placed TJ in the playpen and then lifted Douglas in next to him. "I'm going to get you boys some juice, don't climb out of there while I'm gone." She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, pouring a small amount of watered down juice into two bottles. She walked back into the room where Douglas was standing in the playpen, holding onto the side.

Margaret smiled at the sight. Ever since Douglas had taken those first steps he took every opportunity to stand up and move around. She handed him his bottle and then went to do the same with TJ who was sitting next to his brother. However, before she could hand it to him, TJ decided to take matter into his own hands. Margaret watched in amazement as TJ rocked on his hands and knees for a moment before leaning his hands against the side of the playpen. He slowly pushed himself up until he was holding onto the side. Margaret stared in shock for a moment, totally forgetting the reason he had stood until TJ made an indignant noise and reached for the bottle.

"Oh! Right!" She handed it to him and as soon as he had it in his hands he flopped back and sat on the floor of the playpen.

"Well alright then," Margaret said, "So apparently all it took to get you standing was taking too long to give you juice." She shook her head in amusement as TJ just stared at her while he drank from her bottle.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, at six o'clock, there was a knock on the door. It opened and Elaine and Bud stood on the other side.

"You're back early," Margaret said, "We weren't expecting you for at least another couple hours."

"Things were boring from the moment we got there," Bud said, "This was the earliest we could sneak out."

"And how was your day?" Elaine asked, "The boys weren't too much trouble?"

"Actually..." Margaret said, stepping aside so Elaine and Bud could fully see the room. Douglas was sitting on the ground in his pyjamas playing while TJ sat next to him. When he saw his parents, Douglas stood and stumbled over to them. Bud smiled and leaned down to pick him up while TJ stared at them for a moment. He slowly pushed himself up and took a few tentative steps forward.

"When did that happen?" Elaine asked, watching in amazement as her almost-one-year-old son took another few steps.

"He stood up in the playpen just after you left and then later on he started trying to walk," Margaret said. Elaine bent down and TJ stumbled into her arms.

"Knew you could do it son," Bud said, smiling proudly, "Of course, now it'll be even harder to keep an eye on them." The three adults laughed while TJ and Douglas stared up at her, neither of them knowing what had their parents and grandmother so happy.


	3. First Night in the White House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:At first I thought the boys were 10-11 when Bug entered the White House, but then someone mentioned Bud talking to TJ about his first year in the White House and the boys were 8. So here they're 7-8 years old.

"What d'you think boys?" Bud said to his ten year old sons.

"That was so cool," Douglas said wide-eyed.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why there's so many people and cameras," TJ said "Like, I get that it's a big deal and all, but why?"

"This is a historic moment," Elaine explained "The swearing in of a new president is important. It means new things for the whole country." TJ nodded still looking a little perplexed and Elaine smiled at him brushing a few stray hairs off his forehead.

"Now, I know it's been a very exciting day, but I think it's time you two went to bed" Elaine said and the boys groaned.

"But I'm not tired," TJ said just as Douglas yawned. Elaine smirked as TJ threw his brother a murderous look. "Traitor."

"Come on," Elaine laughed, "Say goodnight to your father." The boys went over and hugged Bud tightly.

"Night dad" they coursed.

"Night bud," he smiled at them as they walked out of the room with their mother.

"Where are we going?" Douglas asked as they followed their mother through the halls.

"To your new rooms," Elaine said "I know you haven't seen them yet, but I really think you're going to like them."

"Wait," TJ said, "We're staying here? Permanently?"

"Yes, I thought you knew that," Elaine said gently, "We lived in the governor's mansion when your father was governor. Now he's the president."

"Yeah I know" TJ said "But we've lived there forever. I just thought we'd keep living there and dad would just work here."

"Oh, no sweetheart," Elaine said, "I'm sorry, I thought you knew, we're all living here now."

"Oh... okay," TJ nodded and looked up at his mother, "It's okay mom really."

"Well, I do think you'll like your rooms," she said, taking his hand and then Douglas's.

"This room is your Dougie" she pointed to one door, "And this is TJ's room." She pointed to the door next to Douglas's. "Well go on, have a look." The boys walked forward and opened the doors. Most of their possessions were already inside, though most were still in boxes.

"Figured you boys would like to decorate yourself," Elaine said, "We can get started on that tomorrow." The boys looked around their rooms some more before Douglas smiled and walked over to hug his mother.

"It's great mom thanks," he said.

"You're welcome sweetheart," she replied, "What do you think TJ?"

"Yeah, it's great," he said absently then looked at her, "Thanks mom."

"Alright," she nodded happily "Why don't you boys head to bed, okay? You can unpack tomorrow."

"Okay, night mom," they said as she walked away and they closed their doors.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later and TJ was lying awake in his new bed. This was stupid, it was just a room and he couldn't sleep. Why couldn't he sleep? He was just about to get up and attempt to find the kitchen so he could get some water when there was a knock on the door. It opened slightly and his brother peaked in.

"TJ? You awake?" Douglas whispered.

"Yeah," TJ replied, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were asleep," Douglas said.

"You came to see if I was asleep at two in the morning?" TJ asked and Douglas shifted, "You don't like you room either, huh?"

"It's just different," Douglas said, sitting on the edge of TJ's bed, "We just need to get used to."

"I don't want to get used to it!" TJ exclaimed suddenly, "I don't understand why we have to live here just cause dad's president now! Why can't we just keep living in the governor's mansion?"

"Well, cause now that dad's president they'll need a new governor," Douglas said, "And whoever that is will need to live there."

"It's not fair," TJ said. He knew he sounded childish, but he didn't care. He didn't want to live here; he didn't want a new room! He wanted his old room, the one he'd been in since he was a kid that he shared with his brother!

Douglas looked thoughtful for a moment before he stood up, "Move over."

"What?" TJ looked at him, confused.

"Move over" Douglas repeated. TJ did so and his brother slid into the bed next to him.

"Tomorrow we'll ask mom if we can share a room," Douglas said, "Now go to sleep." TJ stared at his brother for a moment before he lied down and closed his eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Elaine went to wake up her two sons. She opened the door to TJ's room and was surprised to see both boys there. She laughed quietly just as her husband walked by.

"Everything alright Sugar?" Bud asked.

"Everything's fine, she nodded and motioned for him to come over. Bud peaked his head into the room and laughed.

"Looks like we're gonna have to move them into a room together," he said, smiling at the sight of his two boys.


	4. Horror Films and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The boys are about 6-7 years old here

They weren't supposed to be watching this movie. Mama and daddy had both told them so, but of course, that didn't stop TJ and Douglas.

Their parents were at some political event and the twins had been left with their grandmother for the night. The woman had long since gone to bed and TJ and Douglas had snuck downstairs to watch a scary movie on TV. They had found one film called The Shining playing on one of the channels and both boys were now seriously regretting putting it on.

They sat huddled together, each with their hands over their eyes as they tried not to watch what was playing on the screen.

"Turn it off Dougie!" TJ hissed desperately, "Please Dougie! Turn it off!"

Douglas grabbed the remote and flicked the television off. The boys were immediately surrounded by darkness and TJ whimpered, grabbing his brother's hand.

"Come on," Douglas said and the two boys scrambled off the couch and ran upstairs as fast as they could. They ran into the room and leapt into bed, both of their hearts beating wildly.

"Dougie?" TJ whispered.

"What?' Douglas whispered back.

"Can we leave the light on?"

Douglas didn't answer, but reached over and turned on the lamp. TJ smiled at his brother appreciatively as they both lied down.

"Night Dougie."

"Night TJ."

They laid there in silence, neither boy drifting off to sleep. Eventually, Douglas slipped out of his bed and padded quickly across the room. He climbed into his brother's bed and the two boys huddled close together. But no matter how hard they tried, neither could get to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, TJ and Douglas were in their room. Their parents had put them to bed hours ago, but the boys had only just fallen asleep. They weren't asleep long though when both boys woke up screaming.

The door burst open and Elaine and Bud burst through the door. They looked around, expecting to see an intruder of some sort, but there was no one. Elaine hurried over to the bed where she scooped Douglas up and then sat with him on TJ's bed, holding both her sons close.

"What is all this noise for?" Bud asked.

"He was coming to get us!" Douglas exclaimed tearfully.

"Who was?" Elaine asked.

"The man with the axe!" TJ cried, "He was breaking down the door!"

Bud looked over the perfectly intact door and then back at his wife, quirking an eyebrow. Elaine thought for a moment before realization dawned on her face.

"Did you two watch a movie you weren't supposed to while you were at nana's?" she asked and the boys looked down guilty, tears still streaming down their cheeks

"Boys, this is exactly why we don't want you watching those kinds of movies," Elaine said, "Now, what was it?"

"The Shining,” Douglas told her, "We didn't know what it was when we turned it on!"

Elaine sighed and rolled her eyes as her husband smirked at her.

"We're sorry mama," TJ said quietly and she looked down at him. "Can we stay with you and daddy tonight? Please?"

She looked between her two boys with their bottom lips trembling and their eyes wide and wet. She looked up Bud who sighed heavily.

"Alright," he said, "C'mere." He held his arms out and TJ scrambled over to him. Bud lifted his son into his arms while Elaine carried Douglas and they brought the two boys back to their room to hopefully get some sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw The Shining for the first time was I was about six or seven (not by choice) and it has scared me ever since. I literally cannot watch that movie and even if I see a reference to it I have a hard time sleeping so I have no idea why I decided to include it in this.
> 
> So, at the expense of my sleep, I hope you liked this! Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompts are always welcome!


	5. Dating Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The boys are around 13-15 here

**Douglas:**

When Douglas came home that night he was smiling widely.

"What's going on with you?" TJ asked.

"Nothing," Douglas answered, smiling slyly.

"Come on man, what is it?" TJ pressed.

"I was on a date with Rachel," Douglas said.

"Yeah, I know," TJ replied, "It's all you've talked about this week. I take it it went well?"

"Better," Douglas grinned, "We've, uh, taken things to the next level."

"You had sex?!" TJ said, eyes wide.

"No you moron, I kissed her," Douglas said.

"Oh, okay," TJ nodded, "I was gonna say, that would have been pretty awkward since you had two secret service agents with you."

Douglas rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"So, how was it?" TJ asked.

"Weird," Douglas finally said and TJ laughed.

"That's cause you got no game dude," he said.

"Shut up," Douglas said, throwing a cushion at his brother. "Not like you do either."

He threw the cushion back, but it soared over Douglas's head and hit their father's chest as he walked into the room.

"Sorry dad," TJ said, still laughing.

"What are you boys doing in here anyway?" Bud asked. The boys spoke at the same time.

"Nothing dad," Douglas said.

"Dougie kissed a girl," TJ said. Douglas shot his brother a look as Bud's eyebrows rose.

"Oh really?" he said, "This that girl you were out with tonight?"

"Yeah, Rachel," Douglas nodded.

"That's my boy," Bud said, clapping Douglas on the shoulder, "Hey, TJ, don't you worry son, you'll be kissing plenty of girls in no time."

TJ smiled awkward at his dad and chuckled, not saying a word as his father and brother talked animatedly.

 

**TJ:**

Douglas was right, this was weird. But it also felt right. TJ pulled back and smiled at Justin.

"I need to get home," TJ said.

"Okay," Justin smiled at him, "I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah," TJ said, "Bye."

When he got home he went straight to his room and flopped down on his bed, a smile on his face.

"Good date?" Douglas asked, smirking at his brother from his desk.

"Great date," TJ sighed happily.

"Oh yeah?" Douglas said, still smirking, "You finally gonna tell me her name now? You've been so secretive about it."

TJ's smile dropped and he refused to look at his brother.

"TJ?" Douglas asked, suddenly aware that something was wrong. "Look you don't have to tell me-"

"Justin," TJ said, sitting up and looking at his brother.

"What?" Douglas said in confusion.

"Justin, that's who I was on a date with tonight," TJ said, "His name is Justin."

"Oh," Douglas said quietly.

"Yeah," TJ looked down at his lap. The two boys sat in silence for a moment.

"So how was it?" Douglas finally asked.

"What?" TJ looked up in shock.

"How was your date? Was it good?"

"Um, yeah, really good," TJ said.

"What did you guys do?" Douglas asked, but TJ just stared at him.

"You don't care?" he finally said.

"About...?"

"I was on a date with a boy."

"I kind of figured," Douglas laughed, "When you said his name is Justin."

"And you don't care?" TJ asked again. Douglas sighed and stood up, walking over to sit in front of his brother.

"Do you like him?" Douglas asked and TJ nodded.

"You had a good date?" Another nod.

"And are you going out again?"

"I hope so," TJ said quietly.

"Well then, that's all that matters, right?" Douglas said, but TJ didn't look convinced. "Look, TJ, I don't care who you date, okay? It doesn't matter to me if you date boys. You're my brother."

TJ smiled slightly at him and laughed quietly.

"Thanks bro," he said.

"Don't mention it," Douglas said.

"I don't mom and dad to know yet," TJ said quickly.

"I won't tell anyone," Douglas assured him, "Now come on dude, tell me what you guys did. You demanded to know about my date with Rachel and now I am invoking the brother code that says I get to do the same."

TJ laughed, smiling at his brother as he launched into the story about his date and his first real kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to be like 'First Kiss', but instead it turned more into the boys on dates, but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, today marks me being on ff.net for six years! It's so crazy to me that I've been writing stories here for six years. It started off as just something I did for fun because I loved writing so much and it's literally inspired me to pursue writing as a career. Thank you so so much to everyone who has read any of my stories as well as to anyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed! It means so much to me so thank you!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	6. First Day of School

Elaine walked down the hallway, the twins walking on either side of her.

"Come on boys," she said as they started dragging their feet the closer they got to the door.

"I don't want to go," Douglas said.

"Can't we stay home with you mama?" TJ asked.

"I know you don't want to go," Elaine said, "But you can't stay home with me, you have to go to school."

"But why?" Douglas asked tearfully, "Please mama, please can't we stay with you?"

Elaine stepped to the side and crouched down in front of her sons.

"Boys, listen, there's nothing for you to be worried about," she said, "School is fun. You're going to love it."

"But being home with you is fun too!" TJ exclaimed and Dougie nodded adamantly. Elaine knew something was going on. While the boys hadn't been thrilled   
about going to school, they hadn't been this against it either.

"Alright you two, spill," she said, "Why are you so determined to stay home? You're going to love school!"

"But what about you?"

"I've already been to school," Elaine said with a smile.

"But won't you be lonely?" TJ asked and Elaine's smile fell.

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy works all the time and now were at school," TJ went on, "Won't you be sad at home all by yourself?"

"We don't want you to be sad mama," Dougie added.

"Oh boys," she smiled gently at them, feeling tears prick her eyes as she reached forward and hugged them both. "I'll be fine, honest. I've got lots of work to do while you two are at school."

"So you won't be sad?" TJ asked.

"No sweetheart," Elaine answered, "I don't have to be sad because you're going to be home in a few hours, okay?"

Both boys nodded and Elaine kissed their foreheads before standing and walking them over to the classroom door.

"Alright, have fun," she said as they hugged her, "And behave."

"We will," Douglas said, taking his brother's hand.

"Bye mama!"

She waved at them, wiped a tear from her eye.

"The first day is the hardest," the teacher smiled at her sympathetically. "Twice as hard when there's two."

Elaine laughed. "Yeah, seems like yesterday they were tiny babies and tomorrow I'm going to wake up and they'll be heading to college." She watched the boys for another moment, smiling at the way they stayed close together, before she finally left. After all, she had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm going to be trying to do monthly uploads on the 15th-16th of every month. If you have any prompts for things you would like to see let me know!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


	7. Tooth Fairy

**Douglas:**

"Look mama! Look!" four year old Douglas said excitedly, bouncing up and down in front of his mother.

"What? What am I looking at?" Elaine asked, smiling amusedly as she knelt in front of her son.

Douglas opened his mouth wide and wiggled one of his bottom, front teeth. It moved slightly back and forth.

"Wow! Look at that, you're first loose tooth!" Elaine exclaimed and Douglas beamed at her.

"Uh huh! Will it fall out soon?" he asked.

"Maybe," Elaine nodded.

"And then the tooth fairy will come, right?" Douglas asked excitedly and Elaine laughed.

"That's right, and then the tooth fairy will come."

"I hope it falls out soon," Douglas said wistfully before running off to play with TJ.

It took about a month before Douglas's tooth finally fell out and during that month Douglas was constantly wiggling it.

"Alright," Elaine said as she tucked her boys into bed. They had said goodnight to Bud, Douglas talking excitedly about the tooth fairy, and were now lying in their beds in their room.

"Now, you both have to be asleep or else the tooth fairy won't come," she said, kissing Douglas's forehead before moving over to tuck TJ in.

"We know mama," Douglas said.

"Mama?" TJ said.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will I lose a tooth soon?"

"I think so," Elaine nodded, "Maybe not right away, but soon. And then the tooth fairy will visit you too."

TJ smiled as his mother kissed him too and then the boys rolled over to sleep.

Elaine smiled and closed the door over, knowing she wouldn't have to wait very long before going in and playing her role as 'tooth fairy'.

**TJ:**

Someone who did have to wait a long time though, was TJ.

He didn't lose his first tooth soon. It didn't even happen a couple months later like walking had. Instead, TJ had to a full two years before his front tooth finally wiggled.

"Mama! Look!"

Elaine was having a serious case of deja vu as she bent down to watch her son wiggle his tooth.

She couldn't help but feel relieved. She and Bud had asked the dentist many times if it was normal for a first tooth to take this long, but she had assured them everything was fine and TJ's baby teeth would fall out eventually.

Now here she was, watching her son finally able to get excited about this

"That's wonderful!" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, Dougie says the tooth fairy will come see me soon now!" TJ exclaimed.

"That's right, the tooth fairy will come soon," Elaine said, "Why don't you go show daddy before he has to go to his meeting?"

TJ nodded and ran to show his father his tooth, hoping it would fall out soon.

And indeed it did. Tired of waiting to lose a tooth, TJ and Douglas took it upon themselves.

"Where on earth did you get an idea like this?" Elaine asked as she pressed a wad of tissue to TJ's mouth.

"A boy at school said his older sister took his tooth out like this," Dougie told her from his spot on the counter next to his brother.

"I tried to do this once," Bud commented, "Couldn't get the string tight enough around my tooth and it just kept falling off every time I slammed the door."

Elaine threw her husband a look. "Don't encourage this, I don't want this happening again."

"It won't mama," TJ said, voice slightly muffled by the tissue.

"It better not," she said firmly, "Tying a string to your tooth and the door handle..." She shook her head. "I don't want either of you doing it again, understand? You could hurt yourself."

"It did hurt," TJ mumbled.

"Well remember that next time you want to try something like this," Elaine said.

"Sorry mama."

"Sorry mama."

"Mama?"

"Hmm?" she finished cleaning up TJ's face and Bud handed her the tooth that had been yanked out.

"The tooth fairy will come now right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my whole 'Monthly Update' plan lasted for... a month? *slow clap for that idea*
> 
> I do intend to do monthly updates, but I only just got back into doing weekly updates for my longer stories. Hoping to get my monthly updates on track soon!
> 
> Teeth seem to be a theme with my one-shots lately. That was the focus of my most recent chapter on a different story too.
> 
> I don't remember how long it takes for a tooth to fall out so I guessed.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> Prompts always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything you would like to see in this story send me a prompt!


End file.
